Meetings
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Michael meets Doug Sohn Maria's ex . Set after departure. Smut. A fic of mine I wrote over 5 years ago and just found recently.


Title: Meetings

Author: Heavenly Vixen

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Oh the things I'd do with one Michael Guerin if I had him in my possession.

Description: Michael meets Doug Sohn (Maria's ex). Set after departure.

Dedication: Sarah - My friend, my beta and my muse. This fic helped me get out of my writer's block after I got the idea from talking to you and your pleas for a little candy goodness as a break from the angst. Thank you.

* * *

Maria closed her locker and headed out to the quad for lunch. She sat down at a free table by herself and waited for Michael. He was supposed to meet her for lunch, but as usual was late. Maria looked down at her tray and groaned. Was it just her, or was the cafeteria food getting worse?

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Maria looked up to find the source of that familiar voice, Doug Sohn.

She smiled politely. "Hi, yeah it's definitely getting worse," she laughed. Doug sat down across from her. Maria was a little confused. They hadn't spoken to each other in years and all of a sudden he wanted to start a conversation. Mentally shaking herself, she reminded herself that he wasn't the FBI and the likely hood he was a plant was very slim.

"So, Ria, we haven't talked in so long. Are you still seeing... uh... Guerin?" Maria smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Michael and I have been together for over 2 years now." Doug couldn't help but notice how Maria glowed when she spoke about Michael.

"So it's serious then?" Maria looked up at him. She could have sworn she was getting a vibe from him. She looked away from him for a minute before looking up to answer him.

"Yeah, very serious." Doug smiled at her and Maria relaxed. Maybe she was being paranoid.

"That's a pity." Doug said with a sly smile. Maria's face fell. If he was joking, she wasn't seeing the humour.

"What's a pity?" Maria looked up at the tall, brooding alien hunk that stood beside her.

She smiled brightly as he leaned down to kiss her. "Michael this is Doug." Michael sat down beside Maria and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him.

"I know who he is." Doug was smiling, but he caught the murderous look in Michael's eye and stood from the table.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Maria; maybe we can do it again sometime." With a nod he left the table.

Maria turned towards Michael. "You know Doug?"

Michael took his death glare off Doug and looked softly at Maria. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I see your memories remember."

Maria blushed as an image of her kissing Doug flashed through her mind. "You saw that?" Michael nodded once. Maria looked up at him and smiled.

"Well that was a VERY long time ago." Michael nodded. "And FYI," Maria leaned in and whispered in his ear, "had nothing on you."

Michael smiled proudly. "You're damn right."

Maria couldn't help but return his smile as she leaned in to kiss him. She was about to pull away from what she intended to be a quick peck, but Michael had other ideas, his hands holding her tight against him, preventing her from retreating and deepened the kiss. Maria's arms snaked around his neck as she lost herself in one of the most passionate kisses of her life. When they pulled apart she was gasping for air.

"Wow." Michael moved his lips straight to her neck, already too far gone to stop. However they had to, they both quickly became fully aware of their surroundings. Pulling away from her Michael looked into Maria's eyes.

"Let's go somewhere more private." He suggested. Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself before nodding her agreement. Michael stood and held his hand out for hers. He looked beyond her to a nearby table and noticed Doug watching them. Michael stared at him briefly before wrapping his arm around Maria's waist possessively and walking away with her. They entered the building and headed straight to the Eraser Room. Once inside Michael locked the door and turned towards Maria. She smiled at him seductively as he advanced on her.

"This brings back memories." Maria managed before Michael's lips descended on hers.

He backed her up against the wall as he took her mouth with an ever increasing passion. As they kissed, Michael received flashes from Maria. He saw the first time they entered the dingy little room almost 2 years ago and the times that followed. The passion filled memories inflamed the passion inside Michael further and he ran his hand down her leg, reaching for her knee. Grasping Maria's thigh, he pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist.

With his body pinning her against the wall he leaned into her further. Maria gasped as she felt Michael's desire press against her core through their jeans. Michael's lips left her own and found the pulse point on her neck causing Maria to groan. They were in very real danger of crossing the line into no return. Summoning all the strength she'd ever possessed, Maria pushed Michael away gently.

"What? What's wrong?" Michael panted as his desire clouded mind tried to focus on Maria's eyes.

"We can't do this here. We have to leave, now." Maria panted. Michael took in her appearance. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her face flushed and her lips kiss swollen. He nodded slowly stepping away from her as to resist the ever growing need to kiss her.

"My place?" Maria nodded and ran her hand down her clothes in an attempt to straighten them. They both took deep breaths before moving to unlock the door. Stepping out of the room, the halls were still empty. They quickly snuck out of the building and out to the parking lot. They hopped into the Jetta and journeyed as quickly as possible to Michael's apartment. Once inside the apartment the ever present sexual tension lingering between them exploded. They seized each other.

Michael pressed Maria against the counter, assaulting her neck with quick kisses, small nips and soothingly lapping at her skin. Maria moaned aloud when his hand travelled up her shirt to cup her breast. He kneaded the burning flesh, while sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear. Maria's head swam with the sensations Michael was creating within her. Needing to feel skin against skin, Maria reached for the edge of Michael's shirt; she grasped it and quickly pulled the garment over his head. Utilising the moment, Michael swiftly shed Maria of her shirt and kissed a path from her neck, down the valley of her breast, down to swirl his tongue in her navel.

Maria gripped the edge of the counter for support as Michael slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He slipped his fingers into the waist band and began to pull the garment down her long legs at a torturously slow speed. Maria groaned down at the boy who was driving her crazy. She needed to feel his lips against hers. Michael, upon hearing her groan, looked up at Maria and smirked slyly. He allowed Maria to step out of the garment and stood before her. He hovered his lips over hers, brushing them so slightly, teasing her. Frustrated, Maria took Michael's head in her hands and crushed her lips to his.

Michael's hand reached for her hips and he pushed her away. Maria looked at Michael confused. He took one step back from her and reached for the fly of his jeans. Maria smiled knowingly and placed her hands over his, stilling his actions. Michael watched her every move as she turned the tables on him and began to remove his pants slowly. She allowed the denim to drop and pool at his feet. Michael stepped out of them and gathered Maria up in his arms. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. Maria closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness, until she felt his delicate touch slide her bra strap off her shoulder. Maria threw her head back and moaned when his lips touched the bare flesh of her shoulder.

"Michael ... bedroom." Michael ran his hands down her back before lifting her into the air. Maria wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck softly as he carried her into the bedroom. Michael lowered her onto the bed gently and paused to look at her. She was so beautiful. Maria moved her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. She pulled the lace away from her body and let it drop to the floor beside the bed. Michael climbed on to the bed with her. He ran his hand across her cheek, down her neck, along side her breast, down her stomach and fingered the top of her lace panties. Michael slipped his fingers into the side of the delicate item and proceeded to remove the lace from her body.

Once Maria would have been self conscious, lying before someone completely naked, offering herself to them. But with Michael she felt beautiful; he always made her feel beautiful. The way he looked at her, the way he kissed her, the way he touched her, made love to her. He made her feel like the most beautiful creature in the universe.

Michael moved back up to kiss her, settling between her legs. He never felt more comfortable in his life, than lying in her arms. Maria ran her hands down his smooth back, revelling in the feel of his muscles fluttering under her touch. She reached the elastic of his boxer shorts and began pushing them down his body. She got them down far enough for him to simply shrug them off, and scratched her nails up his back before tangling her hands in his hair. Her nails scratching at his skin was driving him wild, his lips against her skin propelling her into a heightened state of desire.

Michael ran his hand down the length of her body and grasped her right knee, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist. Maria could feel Michael pressing against her entrance and reached for his bedside table. Opening the draw she searched for the desired item, finding it she pulled her hand back quickly and ripped the small package open. Reaching between them she rolled the rubber down his length and gasped along with him as he entered her in one swift motion.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear as he began to move within her. "Only you." Maria gripped his shoulders as her hips began to move in time with his.

"I love you," she whispered back as she lifted her left leg to join the other, wrapped around Michael's waist. "Forever." Michael groaned at the action and began to move faster.

Maria could feel her climax coming near and reached for Michael's hands, inter-lacing their fingers together. Michael brought her arms above her head, never letting go of her hands.

"Maria." He panted as he felt his control slipping. Maria began breathing in quick short breaths. She squeezed Michael's hands, as her mouth fell open and his name on her lips echoed through him, announcing her climax. With one final thrust Michael called out her name and collapsed on top of her. The two lay together, panting, as the after shocks still ran through their bodies.

Michael raised his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. Smiling slightly he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Breaking the kiss he moved to kiss her cheek.

"Love you, space boy." Michael smiled and bit her ear lobe gently.

"Ditto." Michael squeezed her hands one more time before releasing them. Maria brought her arms down to wrap around his shoulders, holding him to her. "So this Doug guy," Maria rolled her eyes.

"What about him?" Michael buried his head against her neck before continuing.

"How long were you two together?" Maria smiled.

"About 5 minutes." Michael pulled back to look at her.

"Really?" Maria nodded once.

"It was only that one kiss you saw. That's it." Michael thought for a minute, he could handle that. However that didn't mean he was oblivious to the way the guy was looking at Maria today. Michael had a hot girlfriend and he knew it. Apparently everyone else knew it now.

"He wants you."

Maria creased her brow. "What do you mean?"

Michael rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. "He thinks your hot, he wants in your pants." Maria shook her head.

"What makes you think that?" Michael began running his hand up and down the length of her back. Maria had to close her eyes, his touch was electric.

"The way he was looking at you." Maria's brow rose in light of this new information. "But he can't have you, you're mine." Michael continued. Maria had to fight the urge to smile.

"Oh really. I had this funny idea that I belonged to me." Michael shook his head.

"Nope, you're mine." Maria allowed the smile to grace her features. She leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

"Fair enough, if I'm yours than you are mine." Michael nodded.

"Yeah." He answered like it was obvious causing Maria to laugh.

"Promise?" Michael looked into her eyes and smiled. He nodded and leaned in to capture her lips again. Maria raised her hand to his cheek to lock him in the kiss. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back, Michael hovering above her. He had flipped them. She laughed as they pulled away from the kiss and Michael attacked her neck with a growl. "I like you all primal." Michael pulled back to look at her. He saw the happy smile that beamed from her and he smiled before attacking her again. Soon after, the apartment was filled with passionate cries and pleasure-filled moans.


End file.
